1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to a lamp with cooling function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Patent No. I316121 discloses a conventional lamp 8 with a housing 81. The conventional lamp 8 consists of a first housing 811 and a second housing 812. The first housing 811 has an air outlet 811a and an air inlet 812a. The housing 81 has a heat sink 82, a light-emitting element 83 and a cooling fan 84, with the heat sink 82 disposed between the light-emitting element 83 and the cooling fan 84. Based on the structure, the cooling fan 84 may draw the external air into the conventional lamp 8 via the air inlet 812a. The drawn air will travel through the heat sink 82 and be expelled from the conventional lamp 8 via the air outlet 811a. Thus, heat generated by the light-emitting element 83 can be dissipated.
However, since the housing 81 consists of at least two housings (first and second housings 811 and 812), more components are used and the overall structure of the conventional lamp 8 is more complex. In addition, the conventional lamp 8 requires forming a plurality of holes on the housing 81 as the air outlet 811a and the air inlet 812a, it will be more difficult to manufacture the conventional lamp 8. This results in an increment in manufacturing costs.
Besides, the conventional lamp 8 should be partially inserted into a decorative ceiling consisting of a plurality of ceiling panels for aesthetic consideration. Therefore, the air outlet 811a and the air inlet 812a will be settled into a confined space above the decorative ceiling where the ventilation is poor. As a result, the heat of the lamp will accumulate in the confined space, shortening the service life of the conventional lamp 8.
Referring to FIG. 2, Taiwanese Patent No. M346745 discloses another conventional lamp 9 comprising a housing 91, a heat sink 92, a fan 93 and a light-emitting diode (LED) unit 94. The housing 91 consists of an upper housing 911 and a lower housing 912. The upper housing 911 has a plurality of vents 911a and the lower housing 912 has a through hole 912a. The heat sink 92 is disposed in the housing 91, with an air channel 95 formed between the heat sink 92 and the through hole 912a of the lower housing 912. The fan 93 is also disposed in the housing 91 and coupled with the heat sink 92. The LED unit 94 is coupled with the heat sink 92. In such an arrangement, the external air can be drawn into the conventional lamp 9 via the vents 911a and the air inside the conventional lamp 9 can be expelled via the through hole 912a, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the LED unit 94.
However, the conventional lamp 9 also contains two housings (the upper and lower housings 911 and 912) and therefore has larger component consumption and more complex structure. Furthermore, the conventional lamp 9 still requires forming the vents 911a on the upper housing 911 even though the air channel 95 has been provided between the heat sink 92 and the through hole 912a. Therefore, the conventional lamp 9 has the same drawbacks of inconvenient processing and high manufacturing costs as the conventional lamp 8. When the conventional lamp 9 is partially inserted into the decorative ceiling, the air inlet 812a is still settled into the confined space above the decorative ceiling although the air channel 95 is located outside the confined space beneath the decorative ceiling for better air convection. Thus, the conventional lamp 9 still has poor cooling efficiency, which shortens the service life thereof.